


Even when I don't know you, I love you

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Temporary Amnesia, and is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Qui-Gon is injured on a mission and develops temporary amnesia. Obi-Wan visits him, Qui-Gon flirts.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	Even when I don't know you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally indulgent fluff with absolutely no plot.

Qui-Gon was surrounded by darkness. Up was down and down was up as he struggled to orient himself in this empty expanse of nothingness. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt as heavy as blast doors that it took him a few attempts before he managed to actually open them and keep them open.

He blearily took in his surroundings. It was bright. And blurry. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and found himself in what looked like a hospital room.

He frowned and thought back to the last thing he remembered, but...nothing came to him. He knew his name was Qui-Gon Jinn and that he was a Jedi, but other than that nothing else was there. There was a big empty hole where his memories should have been and whenever he attempted to recall how he came to be here, all he actually managed to accomplish was giving himself a headache. Currently the only thing stopping him from panicking was the vague sense of recognition and safety he felt.

That and the fact that he was clearly being very well looked after. He sat up slowly and gazed around the room, trying to puzzle out where he was and why he was here.

He hadn’t realised he’d slipped back into a daze when the door to his room slid open. Qui-Gon blinked and tried not to stare as a handsome young man entered the room, but he couldn’t help himself. His stomach fluttered in nervous anticipation, although for what he had no idea. The man had auburn hair, angular cheekbones and a strong jawline under what he assumed was a normally well-kept beard, although as it was it seemed the man hadn’t had time or had forgotten to tidy it up for a few days.

He was assaulted by the distinct impression that he knew this man, despite having absolutely no recollection of meeting him. His presence in the force, _Oh, the force! How could he forget?,_ was a dazzling brightness, and Qui-Gon turned towards it like a flower being drawn to the sun, basking in the delicious Light.

Familiarity nipped at his heels. The feeling of safety and warmth radiating in the force from this man caused tension he didn’t even know he was holding to leak out of his muscles.

It was his eyes that caught Qui-Gon’s attention the most, though. They were a beautiful shade of green, like the deep lush forests of...a planet that he definitely knew the name of (just...not right now), and were glittering in the sunlight that was shining through the hospital window. They were gorgeous, even though right now they were tinged with concern as the mystery man gazed down at Qui-Gon from the end of his bed. His brows were drawn together in a frown that made Qui-Gon want to rub his thumb between them and wipe away the furrow.

“Qui-Gon?” the man said, “How are you feeling?” His eyes flickered over Qui-Gon’s body as he made an aborted movement towards him.

Qui-Gon’s lips quirked, “I apologise, I’m afraid I don’t know who you are,” he admitted. “I feel as though I know you, but I cannot recall how.”

“Ah, yes.” the young man replied, somehow managing to look both relieved and even more concerned at the same time. “The amnesia is only temporary and should pass soon. My name is Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan...” He rolled the name around on his tongue, enjoying how it tasted in his mouth, before giving the man what he hoped was a charming smile. “That is a lovely name. I am Qui-Gon. It is nice to meet you.”

A light blush dusted the tops of Obi-Wan’s cheeks, and he smiled playfully at him, “It is nice to meet you again also, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon grinned, before deciding that he will most definitely be doing his future self a favour by flirting with this gorgeous man. His future non-amnesiac self could deal with the consequences. Who knows? He may even thank himself.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched as he tried to suppress another smile, “I believe so, yes.” His gaze had lost the tinge of concern and he was looking fondly at Qui-Gon, which he delightfully took as progress.

“Would you care to tell me how I ended up here?” He asked, gesturing to the room.

“The council assigned you on a mission to a rather unstable part of the Mid-Rim. Jedi assistance had been requested for negotiating a peace treaty, but unfortunately by the time you arrived the situation had escalated. Your Padawan was too inexperienced to accompany you on such a mission and so you requested the aid of another Jedi.” Obi-Wan slanted a sardonic look at him, “When I arrived, I discovered you had been seriously injured attempting to negotiate with the insurgents despite the council ordering you to wait for assistance. I requested immediate evacuation off-planet and you were brought directly here to the temple’s healing wing.” Obi-Wan’s voice was exasperated as he relayed the story, but his eyes belied an affection that made Qui-Gon inordinately happy.

“Ah, so I’m a Jedi Master! And apparently quite reckless.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “That is certainly one way to put it.” He replied, dryly, his eyes sparkling with humour. “Would you mind letting me get that admission down on record?”

“Somethings tells me that would be a bad idea.” He smirked. No doubt his future self would regret an admission such as that, so he deemed it in his best interests to stay quiet, however so much as he would probably do anything Obi-Wan asked of him at this point. “So, Obi-Wan, you were my knight in shining armour,” Qui-Gon grinned, rakishly, “My rescuer, whisking me away from the hands of death himself.”

Obi-Wan’s expression fell and a hollowness swept over his face. He tried to hide it but even though Qui-Gon couldn’t remember Obi-Wan, he found he was still able to read his expressions as well as if he’d known him for 20 years. Qui-Gon’s stomach twisted with guilt; he had obviously massively misstepped and managed to poke at a scar he’d forgotten was there. He wracked his brain for an answer but was only greeted by a flat blankness as he scrambled around for something to say to take away the haunted look in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“I apologise, I...” He began, “This must be very strange for you.”

Obi-Wan blinked, his gaze softening as it refocused on Qui-Gon, “You’d be surprised. It’s actually rather...amusing.”

The mischievous light had returned to Obi-Wan’s eyes, and although Qui-Gon had only known this man for five minutes he could already feel himself falling for him. He was convinced now that his past self must have had feelings for Obi-Wan. How else could he explain the fluttering in his stomach and his raised pulse every time Obi-Wan smiled or turned his hypnotising gaze on him. The other man was clearly receptive to Qui-Gon’s flirting as well, so he obviously hadn’t been rejected, which meant that the only explanation must be that his past self was a coward and hadn’t confessed his feelings.

Well, he was going to remedy that. Immediately.

“Obi-Wan, can I ask you something which you must make sure my future self does not back out of?” He asked, earnestly.

“Of course.”

“When I am healed, will you go on a date with me?”

“I would love to, Qui-Gon.”

“I knew it! Now my future self has no choice but to keep his word. I am certain that my past self has feelings for you by the way, that much is obvious.” Qui-Gon leant back into his pillows and smiled smugly to himself, pleased at how effectively he had backed his future self into a corner for a date with Obi-Wan.

“Well I should hope you do.” Obi-Wan looked as though he was valiantly trying to hold back a grin, laughter nearly bubbling out of him.

Qui-Gon frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well since we are bonded, it would be highly inconvenient if you didn’t have feelings for me.” Obi-Wan’s tone was full of playful affection as he clearly enjoyed watching Qui-Gon’s attempt at wooing him.

“We’re...bonded?” Qui-Gon blinked in shock as he registered Obi-Wan’s words. Then he lit up like the sun, the force around him glowing with joy as he gazed at Obi-Wan in awe. He felt giddy, like a teenager after their first kiss, and beamed at Obi-Wan – no, his _bonded_ \- and grinned so hard his cheeks ached.

He had clearly underestimated himself. Although how he had gotten someone like Obi-Wan to fall in love with him he would never know. The man was more beautiful than any being Qui-Gon had ever seen before, especially now when he was laughing at Qui-Gon, his eyes shining with mirth.

As his laughter died away, Obi-Wan drifted over and sat in the chair beside Qui-Gon’s bed, a soft smile upon on his face. He grasped Qui-Gon’s hand and held it between his own, idly rubbing his thumb over Qui-Gon’s knuckles.

Obi-Wan was watching Qui-Gon when Qui-Gon felt a tugging in his mind. He realised that it was their bond (and how he had missed that when attempting to access his memories after first waking up, he had no idea) but now that he was aware of it, he couldn’t stop. He tentatively inspected it before instinctively grabbing hold and tugging on the connection.

Obi-Wan jolted in his seat, eyes wide, “Qui-Gon,” he gasped.

Qui-Gon sent an apology down the bond, slightly disoriented over being able to manipulate it without having remembered learning how. Obi-Wan sent a wave of reassurance back at him, and he tucked the bond away safely in his mind, surrounding it with Obi-Wan’s vibrant essence, protecting it as though it was the most precious jewel in the galaxy.

The continuous stream of _calm, comfort, relax,_ emanating from Obi-Wan eventually sent Qui-Gon to sleep. Obi-Wan stayed by his side, still holding and rubbing his hand, and he finally let the worry he had kept hidden show on his face as he watched Qui-Gon sleep. Eventually, he too fell asleep with his head resting beside Qui-Gon’s hand on the bed.

\--

Obi-Wan awoke later to fingers gently carding through his hair, and he slowly sat up. Qui-Gon smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Obi-Wan could immediately tell that his memories had returned.

“Hello there.”

“Hello.” Qui-Gon replied, his voice soft, “Thank you for putting up with me.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed the centre of Qui-Gon’s palm. “It wasn’t a hardship.” His eyes glittered with humour, “I would even go so far as to say it was cute.”

“Cute,” Qui-Gon scoffed, “I’m a Jedi Master, I’m not ‘cute’.” He looked away, but Obi-Wan could see the tell-tale signs of a blush upon Qui-Gon’s cheeks.

“Whatever you say,” Obi-Wan smiled indulgently at his indignant lover, before cupping Qui-Gon’s jaw in his palm and leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. Before he could pull back Qui-Gon had snaked a hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and letting Obi-Wan feel the depth of his love for him. Obi-Wan groaned.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss with a gasp, he rested his forehead against Qui-Gon’s and closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm. They breathed together for a moment, a thumb swiping slowly back and forth under Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Stay,” Qui-Gon murmured, barely audible.

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t. Vokara would kill him if she found him in bed with Qui-Gon when he should be resting, but he couldn’t find it in him. The past few days had worn on him, the worry over whether Qui-Gon would wake up constantly on his mind despite the reassurances of the healers that at most, Qui-Gon would suffer only minor temporary mental affects.

“Okay,” he whispered, shedding his outer robe and climbing into the bed. He tangled his fingers into Qui-Gon’s hair and brought their foreheads together again, breathing in each other’s scent.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and gently rubbed his nose against Obi-Wan’s, smiling at Obi-Wan’s huff of breath.

They laid there, breathing together as one, undisturbed for the rest of the day and into the night.


End file.
